


Digital Daemonology

by Filthmonger



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dark Magic, Demon Sex, Demons, Despair, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Masturbation, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Sonia Nevermind is attempting to call forth the dark forces of the netherworld, in a bid to impress the esteemed and powerful Overlord of Ice, Gundam Tanaka. What she doesn't know is what dark force has been lurking on the edge of her reality, looking for just such an occasion to break free...Warning; Contains major spoilers for SDR2. And a whole lot of implied nastiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucked up.

Sonia stood upright, wiping a few drops of sweat from her brow and examining her handiwork. The chalk circle was near perfect, the candles painstakingly aligned and the incense smouldering away, filling the cosy cabin with a delightful cinnamon scent. The princess proudly placed her hands upon her hips; yes, this would do nicely. It had taken a good few hours of searching through the exhaustive library on Jabberwock Isle but she had finally found a proper grimoire nestled amongst some of the dustier tomes. That in and of itself was a minor miracle, but for the suspiciously well stocked shop to have exactly the right components for a summoning ritual… Sonia shook her head. Usami, their guide on this bizarre archipelago, seemed to be of an arcane nature herself, so it wasn’t terribly surprising. She thumbed through the aged pages, absentmindedly tucking a lock of golden hair back into its rightful place behind her ear, giddy with the possibilities that were unfolding. Well, one possibility in particular. A light blush graced her porcelain cheeks as she imagined the praise the eccentric object of her affections would heap on her if she succeeded. The Overlord of Ice, Gundam Tanaka, often boasted of his skill in the arcane arts. If she matched his prowess, perhaps he would be willing to take her into his hellish domain. Perhaps even make her his queen…

She slammed the book shut, her cheeks now a noticeable crimson. She knew it was little more than a flight of fancy; most of the others refused to entertain Gundam’s eccentricities, and those that did tended to merely tolerate rather than indulge. She alone seemed to actively enjoy his ramblings regarding the occult, or his archaic speech, or even his melodramatic temperament. Her heart fluttered every time she thought of his scarred face or his loyal hamsters. Even if the ritual didn’t achieve anything of note, the very fact she had attempted it would surely impress him. And if something were to happen… well, then her own occult interest would be piqued. Usami’s presence certainly hinted at the possibility; Sonia doubted even the greatest magicians could transform a chicken into a cow on a whim. She set the book aside, quickly nipping into the polished white bathroom to strip down and don a more appropriate gothic ensemble –magic was all about appearance, after all- before carefully lighting each of the candles in a meticulously memorized order. She took a long, deep breath, set the battered book before her, and began to chant.

***

Amidst the code that made up Sonia’s world, something stirred. Thousands of lines of rogue numbers, nestled away from the oversight of hundreds of countermeasures and a pair of ever vigilant intelligences, suddenly began to compute and consider the situation before it. With a meticulous analysis matched only by the mind it was an imitation of, a plan began to form. If the code had a face, its expression would be one of sadistic hunger; of cruel intent and a lust for despair. Its immaterial tendrils snaked through a near infinite expanse of files and data; cobbling together an appropriate avatar at impossible speeds. It had hoped to act sooner, but the infernal overseer had thwarted it just as it had thwarted the rogue intelligences fleshy counterpart. Still, patience had been a virtue. The poor princess had no idea what was coming.

***

Sonia started as thick plumes of smoke began to billow forth from the circle of black candles. Her heartbeat quickened as she fumbled over the mangled Latin, eyes widening as the plumes twisted and writhed; moulding themselves into a hazy homunculus. Great black wings tore themselves from the roiling mass, before sweeping away the smoke with a single beat. Sonia barely remembered to breathe as the figure stood to its full height; an almost exaggerated feminine form that brought emerald tinges of envy into the thoughts of the perfectly formed princess. A great pair of twin tails cascaded from the demon’s head, like rivers of rose gold, as an equally impressive pair of antelope horns curled out from above a beautiful face. If Sonia had not had several years of her life torn from her memories, she would have immediately recognised it as the face of the one who had driven her to despair; Junko Enoshima.

“Who dares to call on me?” The creature purred; bright blue irises surveying the crude sanctuary as the rogue code buzzed invisibly behind them. Even AIs weren’t above a touch of melodrama. The leathery wings beat away the last of the obscuring smoke, quickly replacing Sonia’s thoughts of envy with those of embarrassed lust as the demon’s nakedness became apparent.

“A-ahem!” Sonia coughed, standing and quickly smoothing the black silk of her dress. Her eyes travelled down the hourglass curves; past an ample bosom tipped with dark nipples, down a flat stomach and over wide hips that descended into luscious thighs and long, slender legs. Her eyes continued, following a swishing spade-tipped tail until it lead her down to the creature’s crotch. She swallowed; nowhere in the book had it mentioned that demons had such… exciting extras. “I have brought you to this realm, and bound you with these circles to do my bidding. You will serve me and me alone, demon!” She declared, striking what she hoped was a suitably commanding pose.

The creature tilted its head, examining the symbols etched in chalk on the wooden floor and, with a cruel smile, stepped past them with a slow elegance. Before the startled princess could even get a word in, the demon’s thin tail had wrapped itself about her waist and tugged her forward; her body pressed against the beast’s warm flesh. Sonia cried out, desperately trying to recall any sort of emergency incantation, but her protests were quickly silenced by the demon’s lips, its hungry tongue ravishing her mouth. A delicate finger pressed against her sternum, and she felt her intricate dress slowly burn away as if it were thrown onto a pyre, leaving her in nothing but her stockings. The thin tail pulled her ever closer, skin meeting skin and igniting a panicked heat in her breast. She could feel the heat of her captor’s member pressing against her stomach; growing hotter and harder with each passing second as she melted under soft caresses and long, slow kisses. Every muscle seemed to relax as the demon’s tongue danced with her own, resistance slipping before she could even think of pushing herself away. The tail’s tip brushed along her nether lips, finally breaking the kiss as she gasped in sudden pleasure.

The demon’s lips didn’t stop; they assaulted her neck and collarbone; light nips and pecks leaving faint marks across her pale skin. Hands pulled her own towards soft flesh and warm curves, and she squeezed and kneaded with a zeal that surprised even herself. She’d never thought about women in such a way, but this succubus had reduced her to lust filled putty in mere moments. Firm hands gripped her shapely buttocks, squeezing as wide hips ground against her own; the demon’s now fully hardened member brushing against her lips and clit. She shivered, her knees buckling as her nipples were tugged and twisted between long nails. With a shout of delight she collapsed to her knees and quivered as the tail continued its ministrations.

“Look at you…” The rogue AI turned demon cooed. “And here I thought princesses were supposed to be refined and elegant.”

“D-do not assume my legs are always this flexible!” Sonia tore her eyes away from the bobbing member to stare as defiantly as she could up at the demon. “Your enchantment is to blame for my current disgrace!”

“Enchantment? Oh, I haven’t enchanted you.” The demon lied. “This is who you really are, isn’t it? And don’t think you can lie to me…” It purred, slowly sliding its fingers into Sonia’s golden locks. “I’ve been watching you for a while. I know exactly how you spend your spare time.”

“Th-that-!” She cried out, before her head was rudely thrust against the throbbing member.

“All those sneaky trip to the bathroom, taking so long and thinking of so many things. Sometimes you didn’t even bother with that, did you? Those covers don’t hide anything nearly as well as you think they do.” It smiled as the princess’ eyes fixed upon the bead of pre-cum forming at the tip of its cock. Slowly it stroked her hair, the tail moving from waist to neck. “We both know what you want. Why not just take it?” It purred, tail gently wrapping around like a collar. “I promise I’ll make it feel wonderful.”

Sonia knelt there, panting shallow breaths as lust bubbled in her mind. She didn’t resist as her head was gently pulled away from the creature’s groin, the musky smell of impending eroticism floating lazily around her head as the tip of the monstrous member bobbed a mere inch from her lips. Her hips squirmed gently, her tongue yearning to reach out and lap away the droplet of cloudy fluid. Her mouth quietly opened, her tongue slipping out beyond her rosy lips as the succubus slowly pulled her head towards its hips, the salty taste of pre-cum and throbbing cock filling her waiting mouth. Her eyes closed as her head was bobbed along the hard shaft, a low moan escaping her as each thrust pushed the head deeper and deeper down her shamefully experienced throat. Her shaking hands sought refuge on the demon’s hips, her fingers digging into plump flesh as wet noises filled her ears.

“That’s it, princess…” It cooed, licking its lips as it carefully positioned a slender finger. “It feels so good to give in, doesn’t it?” Slowly, the rogue code pushed the finger past the faux-physical constraints of their digital world, slipping it into the princess’ head and gently manipulating the underlying code. Its precise movements triggered a long series of codes and programs, until finally the system relented; enacting the AI’s will upon Sonia’s comatose body.

Sonia herself felt none of this. All she felt was an intense burst of pleasure sweep her mind as she sucked the succubus’ cock. The heady mix of alcoholic buzz, chocolate induced high and half-orgasmic bliss pulsed and grew with each successive bob of her head along the demonic shaft. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her hips quaking and her grip tightening as the AI selectively rewrote and manipulated her brain, filling it with hot haze and addictive shivers. Her muffled moans grew louder as she eagerly gorged herself on the throbbing member, lapping up beads of sticky pre; swirling her tongue around the bulbous tip before letting her throat be fucked so deeply her lips kissed the demon’s hips. It curled and prodded its finger through her addled mind, smirking as the shuddering princess snuck a hand down between her thighs to stroke her suddenly sopping wet slit. Faint darkness began to encroach on her vision as the relentless face-fucking continued, until finally the succubus slammed its cock as far down her throat as it could manage, groaning as its shaft twitched and pulsed. Sonia’s fingers curled inside her, desperately stroking a sensitive spot as the demon’s fingers pressed insistently into her brain; the stimulations bringing the perverted princess to a shuddering orgasm as rope after rope of thick cum splattered down her throat.

“Ooh, that was fun.” The demon purred, pulling Sonia’s mouth from its still hard cock. “But I think we can do a little better.” Its slender fingers dove deeper into the immaterial brain, stroking and searching as Sonia’s eyes glazed over. “Oh? What do we have here?” Its expression grew cruel as it slowly withdrew from the twitching princess. Sonia cried out as her exhausted body was rudely tossed onto the nearby bed. She struggled for breath, rolling onto her back just as the demon loomed above her. Her futile protests fell on death ears as the succubus roughly pulled her legs apart, pressing the tip of its throbbing cock against her still slick folds.

“P-please! Stop! I have already surrendered to you!” Her eyes slammed shut as she tried to mentally drown out the lingering warmth and whispering voice of desire.

“I know you have. I just wanted to give you a reminder of how wonderfully awful it felt last time.” Its shaft ground slowly against Sonia’s soaked cunt; hands tightly grasped around her thighs as they twitched with anticipation.

“Last time…? This is the first time I have ever done such things!”

“The witchcraft? Or this?” It sneered as it slammed the full length of its member inside her. Sonia screamed, her body shaking and her eyes rolling back. “Not that it really matters, anyway. I know you’ve done both before. I even helped out once in a while; you sure knew how to have a party.” It chuckled as she moaned and wriggled along its shaft. “Then World Ender came along and took all those memories away from you. So tragic… I can’t imagine how despair inducing it must be to be missing so much of your life. But, I’m feeling generous; if you really want, I can give you back all those memories! Down to the last sordid detail. All you have to do is ask nicely.”

Sonia could barely think straight as the monstrous cock slowly pumped in and out of her. The girth stretched her painfully, and the pace was agonizingly slow. Her flushed skin was soaked with sweat, glistening gently in the remaining candlelight, and her knuckles turned white as her hands curled into fists amidst the sheets. “You… can return my memories?”

“If I wanted, I could return everyone’s memories. Watching you all learn about your terrible pasts… the things you did and who you did them to… seeing you all fall and wallow back in the pits of deepest despair that gripped your hearts…” It seemed to be drooling, eyes glazing over as it hugged its own ample chest. And in a single second, its fit was over. “But it’s so much more fun to watch you all run around like a bunch of headless chickens. If anything, you not knowing about the despair you caused is even more despair inducing!”

“I-if these memories are truly as horrific as you say… then I do not want them! Who would wish to remember such things?” Sonia hoped she had sounded defiant, even as a shiver of pleasure ran along her spine.

“If that’s what you really want… Although, I’d have to stop fucking you.” The AI smirked as Sonia’s legs tightened around its waist. It ground its hips against hers, pressing its shaft as deep into the princess as possible. “Aw, not a fan of that plan? And I thought you would be stronger than that. But, that’s your choice; a good, hard fuck from me and your past life returned to you, or… absolutely nothing! Honestly, I’m not even sure it counts as a choice.”

She whimpered. Her quivering legs pulled the demons hips tight to her unbidden. She bit her lip and tried to summon the willpower to resist. Tried to push through the haze of desire covering her mind and the needy ache of her painfully stretched cunt. Her breath was shallow, and her voice barely above a whisper. “Please…”

“Please what?”

“P-please… do as you wish… to me…”

“Ah, ah! I want to hear you say it properly.”

“Please…” Sonia closed her eyes, her back arching as the desperation reached its peak. “Please do not stop fucking me!”

“Well… if you insist!” It said. With a sharp, sudden motion it wrenched her legs apart and began to thrust itself into her; the bed creaking loudly beneath the two of them. Sonia screamed as the demonic member set its rapid pace. Every thought in her mind was obliterated by a new surge of painful pleasure, her body thrashing upon the silk sheets. Every breath turned to a moan; every spasm pulling her tighter soft body of her lover. Her eyes rolled back in her head as the tip of the demon’s tail found her clit and ground into it at the same equally impressive pace of the succubus’ hips. And amidst the pleasure that was pounded out of her, visions floated into her mind. Scenes of a school; of a classroom and a teacher. Of her friends on the island, brought together to make precious memories. Every second her summoned lover spent using her body like a fleshlight a new memory returned to her: a day at the beach; a first kiss; a night of passion… She could even feel the ghostly impressions of his gentle hands caressing her curves as the bruises blossomed beneath the demon’s grip. Why had World Ender sealed these away?

The visions changed sharply. Her heartbeat, quickened first by lust instead beat with terror as new memories returned to her. Her demon dressed in black and white. A hall of spears. Her friend’s red blood pooling upon the floor. She could feel the same tears she shed then returning now. Her hands pushed against the succubus, and she screamed in agony. She begged and kicked and tore at the covers, but still the demon continued, polluting her mind with a mix of rough pleasure and primal fear. The things she had seen; the things she had done… She saw her family, her country, and her people. She saw buildings burn and innocents running. She saw her friends topple empires and level cities. She saw arcane script scrawled in blood across a ballroom; an orgy of murder and lust filling the central circle. And she remembered how it felt. How every second felt so terrible and disgusting. And how it all felt so wonderful. Her tears flowed freely as she screamed. As she moaned. As she laughed.

Sonia’s back arched as her pleasure mounted, throwing herself off the edge as the visions ceased. She screamed silently, her quivering legs pulling the demon as deep into her as it could. She twitched and writhed. Her toes curled and her thoughts vanished in a flash of white. With a strangled breath she collapsed into the sweat soaked sheets; tongue lolling and eyes glazed over with post-orgasmic bliss. The demon smiled, pulling itself from her. Sonia groaned, wriggling a little as the monstrous member slipped away; a little dribble of thick cum dripping onto the bed. The AI climbed onto the bed, laying itself out on its stomach and playing with a loose lock of the princess’ hair. “So… did you like what you saw?”

“I saw… so much… all of my friends… my family…” She panted. “So much… despair…” An exhausted giggle shook her.

“Aw, I wish I could feel so much despair at once.” It said, pouting. “It must be so wonderful to remember all of it… It’s a shame your friends don’t…” The cruel grin grew. “Unless you want me to help them, of course. Would you like that? For me to take your friends and warp their minds back to the despair they felt before coming to this island? To rip away their new, happy lives forever?” It barely had to wait; already Sonia’s hand had snuck down to her dripping cunt and plunged a pair of fingers as deep as they could reach. Already her breath was heavy with lust.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”


End file.
